Engagements aren't fun and games
by Kpfan72491
Summary: Kim and Ron are getting married. Who's invited and who's not. And who will try to stop it. Will this plan work or will Kim and Ron say I do. I know i suck at summaries.
1. Nerves and more

1**Hi I'm kpfan72491 This is mt fist Kim Possible fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy my story, and please review.**

After High School Kim and Ron went to the University of Venice in Italy, and still crime fighting better then ever. College graduation, everyone you could possibly think of went to the their graduation. I mean why not they have save the world time and time again. But it was time to go back home back to Middleton, and Ron had something very important to as James Possible.

"Mr. Dr. P. No No No. More formal. How about James, No No, he would kill me if I called him by his first name... I got it! Dr. Possible..."

"Yes Ronald" James stood behind Ron wondering what Ron was going to ask him, but in his mind he had a feeling on what it was.

"Uh uh... Dr. Possible I thought you were working on a rocket design with Jim and Tim?" Ron said sweating with nerves.

"We finished early. So Ronald what were you going to ask me?" James smirked

"I was... wait a second, how did you know I was going to ask you something?" Ron questioned

"Ron, I have known you long enough to know when something is on your mind"

"Well I wanted to ask you if I may ask Kim her hand in marriage?"

"NO RONALD YOU MAY NOT!" James screamed furiously

"What?" Ron was do scared, even Rufus was shaking in Ron's pocket

"Just kidding Ron. I've always known you two would get married." Dr. Possible laughed.

"Good one Dr.P, you had me there. Well I better get ready for tonight. Thanks for everything Dr. P."

"Please Ron, we're practically family now, call me James."

That night Ron walking up to the Possible's house and rings the doorbell. Kim opens the door and jumps into Ron's arms. "Ronnie it feels like I haven't seen you in forever. I"ve missed you so much." Her lips meets up with his. "So where are you taking me tonight."

"Now Kim, you don't want ruin the surprise, Do you?"

"Yes Ron, yes I do" Kim said clinging to Ron's arm, her head on his shoulder. Ron opens the car door her Chez Chouteau.

After dinner Ron covered Kim's eyes and takes her to a very special place.

"Okay Ron where are you taking me?" Kim said ver annoyed

"You'll see in 3, 2, 1" Ron put down his hand for her to see...

"Middleton High's Gym. Ron why are we here?"

"Did you forget already. Hit it Tony" On comes "Could it be" the song they shared their last dance as friends and their first dance as a couple and first dance as a couple and their official kiss.

"Aww honey our song from prom. You know Ron, I promised myself if we ever got married this would be the song that we would share our first dance with. I can't believe you planned all of this."

"Well talking about marriage, Kim you mean the world to me and I love you and I tried imagining my life in the future, and it all leaded back to you. Kim I can't imagine my life without you. I want to grow old have children with and only you." Ron got down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh" tears were falling down Kim's face.

"Kimberly Anne Possible will you marry me?"

Both Ron and Kim were in tears. "Yes Ron I will"

They shared a kiss that stop time.

**So how did you like it. Please review. Tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Freak out, find out

1**Hey guys me again. I just want to thank you for the last chapter review they we're sweet. And this chapter is about Kim freaking out about the wedding which it's kinda funny, but you also you find out who the first villain is. This time it's not Drakken or Shego. Special thanks to... fatherfigure1, fearme2, cmanuk, Mr. Wizard, lynn138, and HopelessxRomanticx1993, thank you or your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Bob and Mark do oh and Disney pays there budget so they kinda own to even though Disney was the reason why KP was almost cancelled back in 2005 but we brought it back so rake that Disney. Okay I'm getting carried away. LOL. Now on with the show.**

The next couple of days Kim and her mother start to plan the wedding. It was very exciting for Anne because her only daughter was getting married and she knew she would never be able to do this with the boys.

"Okay mom which ones, Roses or Lilies?" the young red head asked the elder red headed women.

"Lilies are lovely however, didn't you say that the bridesmaids dresses are going to be wearing dark red ? White and red roses would go so much better don't you think?"

"You a re right. What was I thinking? Maybe we're not ready to get married. Maybe we're too young. Oh my goodness, I'm going to be a bad wife." Kim starts crying and banging her head repeatedly on the kitchens breakfast nook

Anne stops Kim by putting her hand on Kim's head before she could do it again. "Honey stop doing that, you'll bruise. Now calm down, everything will be fine. You're ready for marriage, and you are perfect age to get married, and you're going to be a great wife I promise you that. Okay moving on, bridesmaids?"

Kim just starts freaking out even more. "Who _are_ the bridesmaids? Oh my gosh mom, I don't know who the bridesmaids should be. And we don't have the date yet . This wedding is going to reek" she starts hyperventilating.

"Kimmie snap put of it" a small laugh escapes from her lips. "Ron just proposed yo you a couple of days ago and it's not like you're getting married tomorrow. Baby steps okay. Okay so lets sort everything out, starting with the bridesmaids, and please don't freak out no more."

"Well most definably Monique for the maid of honor. Lets see, Joss, Tara..."

"What about Bonnie" Anne asks

"You're joking right? Bonnie as a bridesmaids. She's not even going to be invited. After trying to break me and Ron up. I wouldn't be surprise when the priest ask 'does anyone have a reason for these to not be wed?' she would say 'I do'. I keep having nightmares bout it."

"She won't do that because there will be a lot of security there. By the way, is it going to be a big or a small wedding?"

"Well my decision is half and half right now because I just want our family and friends, but since it got in the papers, which I still don't know how that happened, everyone is expecting a huge wedding and an invitation. So I guess that's something Ron and I would have to discuss."

Dr. Possible all of a sudden just starts crying. " I can't believe my baby is getting married."

" Mom don't start crying, you're going to make me cry" Kim said starting to tear up.

(On an island in europe)

" Unbelievable father. You'll never guess who is engaged?"

"Who my son? Robbie from the O Boyz again?" The elder man said to his son.

"No, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. How am I going to be a star when the whole world is talking about them?" Junior whimpers.

"Well I think it's time for a new plan and I know who can help us."

**Well what you think? I know kinda of short but I hope when I write the next chapter through, they will get longer.** **So please Review. **


	3. A plan to dress & look who walks in!

1**Hi you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy writing other stories, well actually mostly for this one. But I'm sorry to say this chapter is really short, however chapter 4 is really long, so long I'm still writing it. In this chapter you're going to find out who the 2 other people including in the Seniors plan. So I hope you like it and please review.**

**I would also like to give thanks to:**

**fatherfigure1**

**Kipcha**

**TimeCougar**

**and HoplessxRomanticx1993**

**Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

Kim, the bridesmaids, the flower girl, and Anne were in Paris, France to get fitted for their dresses.

"Thanks for making my wedding dresses and the girls and mom dresses Katrine" Kim said while being measured by Katrine's assistant.

"It's the least I could do after you saved my spring show " Katrine said in her French accent .

"It was No Big. It was just a little headlight almost falling. Lucky my hair dryer could hold on to it until the show was over.

Out of the blue the person you least expects come through the door, "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Kim, blushing bride to be. So Kim, where is my invite to the big wedding?" Bonnie comes walking through the door.

"Bonnie, what are you doing in Paris?" Kim glares are at her.

"Here on business. Now answer my question." Bonnie said irritated, while taking off her big sunglasses.

"What business, sleeping with the senator? Well to answer your question, you're not invited. Now answer a question for me, How did you find out?

Bonnie does through her purse and takes out a magazine with picture of Kim and Ron kissing on the cover of it showing her engagement ring on her on her left hand around Ron's neck. "Hello, the world knows about your wedding and I got a call from a friend that you two are getting married. Also, I'm not sleeping with the senator. As for my business here, even though it's none of yours, I'm here to help a friend and his son so he will get what he needs before he dies."

"Well then, goodbye B. Thank you so much Katrine" Kim walk past Bonnie and gets into the car with everyone following her.

"Well that was awkweird" Tara said looking out the window.

"No it was fine. Just hope I don't see her face anytime soon.

Back at the shop

Bonnie pulls out her cell phone "Yeah Fist, she was here and I know what makes her tick."

**So how did you like it? I know it wasn't one of my best but I promise you'll love the next chapter. Please Review.**


	4. Missions, Planning, and more Planning

1**Hi guys. Here's chapter 4. And I made it longer. Thank you guys for reading and liking my story. Don't forget to review. I would like to thank: CujunBear73, fatherfigure1, HoplessxRomanticx1993, and Kipcha**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. But I want to :(**

**Here it is, chapter 4.**

"Thanks for the lift Gustavo." Kim thanking him

It's the least I could do when..."

"Say no more. It's just something I love to do."

"So Kim" Wade on the screen on were wrist taking to her "here are the quartnerense (**A/N** yeah I know I spelled that wrong but my spell check was to no help) to Professor Dementor's secret lair. Your will arrive there in about 45 minutes. And you guys, keep it low. Ron, ours, Felix's, and Larry's fitting for our tuxes are in the 28th. Good luck you guys." The screen turn black. Wade has grown a lot . He is now 16 and had gotten a lot skinnier and taller. His voice got a lot deeper as well.

"So how are the wedding dress plans going?" Ron asked his fiancee.

"They're going great" Kim then pulls out a big book that says "Wedding Planning" "Okay the flower arrangements are dark red and white. The maid of honor is Monique and the bridesmaids are Joss and Tara, and you should see Hana's Flower girl dress. We are having meetings all next week with caterers, hotels, chapels, oh and also we have interviews with wedding planers. I know it's a lot but you'll thank me later."

"Wow! I didn't know you needed to do so much to plan a wedding." Ron kissed Kim. "I feel so bad I'm not doing enough to plan this."

"Aww honey don't worry about it." Kim patted Ron on his leg. "There will be a lot more things you can help with"

"Oh goodie" Ron said with a fake smile.

"This is your stop Miss. Possible." Gustavo told Kim.

"Come on, Ron" Kim jumps out of the plane falling into the sky.

"Rufus buddy, why after so many years of doing this I'm still scared of jumping out planes?" Ron asked his naked-mole rat

"Ek I don't know" Rufus squeaked. Ron then jumped out of the plane.

**(ON THE GROUND)**

"Okay, the kimmunicator is detecting the door is right here." Kim kneeled down and found the door. "This is what we are going to do, we're going to go down the main hallway and what Rufus is going to do is get in The Autocoder wiring system and shut it down. Ron, what I need you to do is to stop Dementor goons and I'll take care of the rest."

There were camera, motion censors lasers, and floor censors everywhere. Only way to get then in is through the vents. Kim gets out her hair dryer and shoots it into an opening in the vent. They climb up the rope. "Okay, Ron you go to the right that is where you'll find the henchmen. Rufus you with me and that is where you'll shut down the machine." Kim and Rufus kept going straight. When they finally reached Dementor, they dropped down and Kim said " You know Dementor, your security really sucks around here." Kim then whispers to Rufus without Dementor noticing. "Now."

"But... But... How did... and... you... and... huh? Fraulein Possible soon to be Stoppable, how did you find out my plan?" Dementor ranted.

"Okay, first of all, even when I am married I"m still going to have my last name, and second of all, what part of she can do anything do you not comprehend?"

"HENCHMEN!" Dementor yelled.

Ron enters through the whooshing doors. "Actually dude, they were tired so I let them got o sleep." Ron tossed Dementor something that looked a lot like an oxygen tank. Dementor then catches it. "You know you shouldn't leave sleeping gas lying around" You could hear sirens and helicopters coming from outside.

"Well all I have to do is press this button" Dementor pulls a remote.

"Don't think so" Rufus squeaked.

All of a sudden they started hearing explosions coming from the machine.

"Come on" Kim says grabbing Ron and Ron grabbing Rufus. Kim gets her hair dryer and shoots it on the way they came in and got out.

Getting put into the police helicopter, Dementor says "I'll be back Fraulein Possible."

"Yeah dude, maybe next time." Ron said laughing at him.

**(BACK IN MIDDLETON A WEEK LATER)**

**Day 1**

"Kim, have you seen how much _**just**_ catering is going to cost us? Might as well order from Bueno Nacho , and Cow n Chow, it would be a whole lot cheaper"

"Ron, we are not getting Bueno Nacho for our reception dinner" Kim then looks at Ron who looks like he is thinking real hard about something. "Don't even think about it Ron. We are not having it for the engagement party or our rehearsal dinner."

"Then when?" Ron cried

"You can have it for your bachelor party."

"Fine" Ron then pouted

"But no strippers"

**Day 2**

"Well, that was interesting" Kim said but not really sure why she said it.

"Kim, those wedding planners freaked me the heck out. One want us to eat tree bark before we worked with her, one looked psychotic, and the last one looked like a man."

"Hmm, I thought the last one was a man. Well there you do, you learn something everyday." Ron starting pounded his head on the dining room table. "Ron, we need to choose one."

"Maybe I could be of some assistants?" a lady walks in the living room wearing a nice black suit. "Hi, my name is Stacey Kelly."

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then back at the wedding planner. "You're hired" they both said is unison.

**Day 3**

Kim and Ron have been to eight different hotels that day and would fit the amount of people coming. That is until Stacey showed them 'Le Grand Trouse Hotel' everything in the hotel was perfect.

**Day 4**

The next day was just as hard looking for a chapel that would fit the people coming. Kim was planning to stay Catholic and Ron was going to stay Jewish. Kim always dreamed of having her wedding in a church. So Ron agreed with Kim in getting married in a church. All he wanted to so is make her happy. Even though they were going to get married in a church, Rabi Katz was still going to perform Ron's ceremony. Think about the churches, that's when it hit Kim, to go see the big church where Kim would go with her family on Sunday mornings. It would fit everyone.

**(AT THE CHURCH)**

Kim entered the church holding Ron's hand and yelled "Father Toms, we would like to ask you something"

"Ah, Kimberly Possible, how are you? I'm assuming this is your fiancee , nice to meet you" he shook Ron's hand. "How are the wedding plans going?"

"Father, that is exactly why we are here. We would be honored if you would marry us."

"Kimberly, I've known you since the day I baptized you. _I_ would be the honor one here if I were to marry you two."

Kim and Ron kissed and the Ron said "We got a church" and then hugged Kim.

**Day 5**

After a hard week, all Kim and Ron wanted was to rest. Kim and Ron were cuddling on Kim's parents couch watching 'Phantom of the Opera', when the door bell rang.

"Don't worry Kimmie Cub, I'll get it" James said walking towards the door . When James opened the door, all these tv cameras, reporters and photographer came rushing in. Kim and Ron paused the movie and turn around to see all those people in Kim's parents house.

"Who are all of you? And what are you doing in my house?" James asked the group of people.

One of the people from the back step forward. "Miss. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Hello I'm Karen Bates from 'Famous Weddings'."

Ron got star struck just like when he met Camille before they knew she was evil. "'Famous Wedding'? I love that show. Me and Kim looked amazing at Britina's wedding."

"Well that is why I'm here Mr. Stoppable. We would love it at 'Famous Wedding' if we could put your wedding live to the world could see." Karen said to Ron and Kim.

Kim interrupted. "Not to sound rude, but why our wedding? I mean we're not famous."

"That where you're wrong Kim. You two save the world and on the new every night."

"Well, I don't know." Kim said looking at the ground.

"Come on do it for your fans, you know the little girls who want to Be. Just. Like. You." Karen said putting her arm around Kim's shoulder.

"Well, okay."

"You won't regret this" Karen walked out the door with her crew following her.

"I hope not" Kim said hugging Ron.

**So how you like it? See I promised it would be longer. Well I won't be updating chapter 5 in a while because I have to finish the chapters of my other stories. But please review. Thank you**


End file.
